Running Life
by Ayanami Chie Wakana
Summary: Len has always been running all his life.Until he encounter the world famous Hatsune Rin,anyway.He found life and happiness,for a brief moment...Unluckily,a moment will stay as what it means. RinxLen,MikuxMikuo and KaiMei included.
1. Running Boy and Singer Girl

**As I said in the latest chapter of [Mahou no Saakasu, Circus of Magic], I will publish a rewrite of [Troubles], which is this story! Titled [Running Life]! Because, in this rewrite, I'm going to focus more on Len's life story than Rin… **

**Just to not be confused, the whole story is in Len POV…**

**Oh, and I just made a new format... hehe...**

**Alright, I'm gonna go to the disclaimer and start the story.**

**Disclaimer- **Do I have to say it? Well, I don't own Vocaloid. Happy now? *pouts*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Running Boy and Singer Girl<strong>

* * *

><p>I ran as fast as I could. My vision began to blur a little. My pace began slowing. I panted and looked behind my shoulder. It seems like I lost them. I slowed my pace and dropped to the ground. I'm in big trouble if I'm found this time. My slowly and weakly look around the place where I am. Seems like I'm in an alley. And looks like it's already night. My vision blurred and I finally let my eyes close, letting my body rest from the long 'journey'.<p>

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slowly, my vision blurred. Blinking, I let my eyes get used to the sudden light that attacked my eyes. I slowly looked up to see a blonde haired girl with azure eyes looking down to me with a worried expression. When she saw that I was awake, relief washed over her.<p>

"Are you okay?" she asked. I blinked and sat up, rubbing my head. She looked at me, waiting for an answer. I look at her, straight to the eyes.

She is really… sincere. Innocent. She's not pretending to be worried. This is the first person that has ever helped me sincerely.

"I'm fine…" I said hesitantly. Just because she was sincere, doesn't mean I will give her my trust. She smiled at me and sighed.

"You gave me a heart attack… I thought you weren't alive," she said and stood up. She dusted her clothes and extended her hand at me. I stared at her hand. "Um…" I looked at her. "Aren't you going to take my hand…?" she asked.

"Why should I?" I answered, colder than I intended. But she – to my surprise – smiled at me.

"Of course you wouldn't take my hand… After all, we don't know each other," she pulled her hand back and grinned at me. "My name is Hatsune Rin! I'm 16 years old and I'm attending Crypton High School!" she looked down at me, waiting for me to introduce myself.

"…" And I'm guessing she didn't exactly like it when I didn't answer, because she frowned.

"And your name is…?" she asked, her frown never leaving.

And I still kept silent.

She cleared throat.

"If you don't want to tell me your name it's alright," she said with a smile.

Well, she smiled… but her tone of speaking didn't really match her expression.

"… Because I'll force you to say it," she said in a very, very, very evil tone. With a sweet, innocent smile. And because of her devil-like tone, I paled as much as you could imagine.

"L-Len… Kagamine Len…" I said, still pale.

"Nice to meet you, Len! Now come on, take my hand and we're going to my house!" she said with a happy tone. I reluctantly took her hand and stood up. She began walking out of the alley and I followed her. She put on her orange cap that she's been holding but… I didn't notice her holding it.

"Okay, Len… Follow me but do not, I repeat, _do not _call out my name," she said in a whisper.

"uh… okay?" I said, not really knowing what to say. She smiled and continued walking. I trailed behind her in the busy sidewalk with hundreds, and hundreds, and hundreds of people walking. Where am I, anyway?

"We're in Tokyo, duh," Rin said and fastened her pace. Did she read my mind, or did I say that out loud?

"Actually, I read your mind," Rin said and smirk a little. I ignored her and resumed to what we were talking before.

"Tokyo?" I ran that far. And. I didn't notice…

"Yeah. What, don't you know you're in Tokyo?" Rin said and I just kept silent.

Suddenly a guy accidentally bumped into Rin that caused her to fall back. And her cap to fall off her head. And… made her sweat like crazy.

"HATSUNE RIN!" a random girl had yelled at Rin and lunged her body to Rin. Followed by a bunch of other girls and boys. Rin took her cap, stood up and took my hand, quickly running the opposite direction we were walking. I was running as fast I could and Rin ran like she was just walking… how much stamina does she have?

"Len, hurry UP!" Rin shouted and pulled me even harder. I look behind me and saw, the hundreds and hundreds and hundreds of people that was walking before, running after us. I paled(for the second time today) and quickly took lead. Now, I was running in front of Rin, pulling on her.

"Now that's what I was expecting!" Rin shouted. I stop for a split second and carried Rin bridal style. Now, it's much easier to run.

"W-Wha?" Rin's face was flushed, her arms were around my neck. I ignored her and concentrated on running. "I'll just call Kaito!" Rin said and took her cellphone out. She dial a number and put the cellphone near her ear.

_Riiing, Riiing, Riiing, Riiing, Rii-Click._

"_Rin?_"

"Kaito! Emergency here! Come pick us up!" Rin shouted into the cellphone, which I admit, made my ears hurt.

"_us?_" the man called Kaito said.

"I'LL EXPLAIN IT LATER, JUST COME PICK US UP!" Rin shouted, which resulted in my ear become half-deaf. Rin ended the call and hanged onto me tighter. "Faster Len!" she shouted when she looked behind us.

"HATSUNE RIIIINNN~!" I heard a girl scream. I shuddered at the thought of those people catching up on us and ran faster.

"Len, turn left!" Rin said. I nodded and turned left into another alley. At the end of the alley, a black limo wait for us, a door opened as if expecting us. "Len, jump into the limo!" I nodded again and jump straight into the limo, Rin still in my hands. A man wearing black suit quickly closed the door and jumped into the driver's seat, speeding away in a split second.

"Good to see my singer girl back alive," we turned to the front passenger seat and saw a man with blue hair and eyes casually smiling at us.

"Suuurrreee, Kaito," Rin said and let go of her arms, sitting on a seat at the back. "Come on, Len. Sit here," Rin patted the seat next to her. I shrugged and sat next to her.

"Rin, I know that you like to pick up animals, but a boy? I don't want you to get in prison for kidnapping," the man, Kaito said.

"I did not 'pick him up' nor did I kidnap, Kaito!" she snapped. "Besides, I've only picked up Ayaka," she said and crossed her arms. "And Nami. And Ren. And Kei. And Leo. And Kyo. And Mimi," Kaito he smirked at her as she flushed. "I could go on," Rin muttered.

"No need," Kaito said and turned to me. "So, what's its name?"

"HIS name is Kagamine Len," Rin glared at Kaito. He raised his hands in defeat. He once again turned to me.

"Hey, I'm Shion Kaito, nice to meet you," he smiled at me.

"Yeah, nice to meet you two," I said in a low voice. He grinned at me and turned back to the front.

"So Len~" I turned to Rin. She had a creepy smile on. I just stared, trying to figure out what that smile means.

…

…

… Is it just me or do I feel that something bad is going to happen?

* * *

><p>"Alright! We're here!" Rin said, jumping out of the limo. I followed her out. Kaito got out and walked straight into the… mansion…<p>

"RINNY!" Rin, as if reflex, hid behind me. I just blinked. A girl with teal hair skipped to me and stop in front of me.

"Why, hello there. Have you seen my little Rinny?" she asked with a smile.

Rin… ny?

I step to the side, to reveal Rin balancing herself from falling, after I moved out of her way.

"Rinny! Were you hiding from me?"

"N-No I wasn't!" Rin said once she regained balance. I just stood there silently.

The girl narrowed her eyes at Rin while Rin just avoided her gave.

"Huh," the girl muttered and turned to me.

"I'm Hatsune Miku! Rinny's older sister!" Rin scoffed at her.

"Older? Your older than me in, like, 3 months," Rin said. "Plus, your my step-sister, not my blood-related sister," Miku hit her head. Hard. With a smile.

Now I know how Rin got her innocently evil personality…

"So what? I'm still older," Miku said and turned on her heels, marching into the mansion. Rin rubbed the place Miku hit her and cursed silently.

"C'mon, Len. Let's go in…" Rin said and pulled me inside.

* * *

><p>… So… I just found out that Rin really likes to pick animals up… REALLY like to pick animals up...<p>

I am currently sitting on the couch.

A cat on my head.

A dog on my lap.

A pigeon on my shoulder.

A hamster on the back of my hand.

… How do they live like this?

"Mimi, get off Len's head!" Miku said, picking the cat up. "RINNNYYYY!" she screamed to the top of her lungs. I think I just lost my hearing…

"Geez, Miku! Lower your voice would you?" Rin said, coming into the living room, I'm guessing…

"Whatever," Miku rolled her eyes and pointed to the animals. "Get your pets into their rooms!" These animals have their own rooms? Wow… that proves Rin's extremely rich.

"Fine…" Rin muttered and left. What happened to getting these animals to their rooms?

Rin came back with a peach-haired maid wearing a green-schemed maid outfit.

"Momo, get my pets into their rooms, please," Rin said.

"Yes, Misstress," the girl said and picked up all the animals and proceeded to go upstairs.

"Sorry 'bout that, Len," Rin said and sat across me on the other couch.

"It's okay…" I said. Miku sat next to Rin and began texting. Suddenly she jumped off and went upstairs, while Rin and I stare at the way she went dumbly. In a second she was back downstairs and walking towards the main door. I saw Rin frown. Rin stood up and made her way to the main door as well. I shrugged and followed them.

"Where are you going, Miku?" Rin said.

"Somewhere~" Miku sang.

"And that's what I'm asking, where?" Rin retorted.

"Just somewhere~"

"Damn it, Miku! That's what I'm asking you, WHERE?" Rin screamed.

"A place you call a park~"

"With whom?" Wow, even though Rin is younger, she is much more mature…

"With someone~" From here, I can see Rin's eye twitching.

"That's what I'm asking Miku, with WHO?" Rin said through gritted teeth.

"Just Nakajima Mikuo~" Miku said and skipped out, leaving Rin and me.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU DATE MIKUO!" Rin screamed at no one. I, without thinking twice, covered my ears before it loses its ability to hear again. She sighed and walked back upstairs.

"Come on, Len. I'll show you your room…" she mumbled. "And after that, I'm taking you… somewhere…" Again, the feeling that something bad is going to happen took over me and I shivered. I hate that feeling.

* * *

><p>So, the room Rin showed me is painted bright blue, a walk-in closet, a bathroom, a wooden table and a shelf right next to it. And all of it was empty. Not like I had anything to put in them anyway…<p>

"Len?" I turned to the door and saw Kaito standing at the doorway, a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Yes?"

"I am very sorry for what is going to happen in the next few hours… I want to help, yes, but I can't… Once again, I'm very sorry…" I stared at him like he just said that oranges were green.

"What?" I muttered. He sighed.

"I'm saying sorry earlier just in case you won't make it…" he shook his head and faked a sob.

What is he talking about?

He left my room, still faking his sob all the way, while I stare dumbly at his retreating form.

"Len-san?" I blinked and realized the previous maid, Momo, I think… standing at the doorway. "The Mistress called you down to eat," I nodded and stood up, following the maid to the dining room.

"Len~ C'mon and eat lunch!" Rin said. Next to her, stood a peach-haired boy, dressed like a butler, in the scheme of green.

I sat across Rin and the previous maid served my food in front of me. I feel like I'm king…

I began eating the soft, delicious-looking meat silently as I watch the maids and butlers, and even chefs, running around.

"They're preparing for Christmas, since it's two days away," Rin said. Her, reading my mind is kinda creepy now… **(A/N: Yup, I'm following todays date, and the next chapter is the same day, when they go... somewhere...)**

"Well, I can't help it, too," Rin said. Once again, it's very creepy…

We finished our food silently and the two peach-haired pair took our plates away.

"So Len~" Oh, will you look at that… the feeling of something bad will happen came back…

I look up to Rin hesitantly. "Yes?"

"As I said, I'm going to take you… somewhere…" her creepy smile from in the limo came back, make me shiver at the sight.

"You don't have any clothes or shoes or anything at all, do you?" she asks.

"Yes… Why?" I ask her.

"Because I'm taking you shopping!" Rin exclaimed. Does she have mood swings or something?

"If you want to know, yes, I have a very bad case of mood swings," I'm feeling creeped out now…

"So, go wait for me in the living room while I get ready!" she happily skipped out of the dining room. I silently stood up and walked to the living room.

Shopping? Is that what Kaito was being so dramatic about?

Well, it can't be that bad right? Maybe he's just overreacting…

* * *

><p>How foolish am I to think that… I wish I could've declined it in the first place…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahaha! I'm going to make Lenny-Len-Len suffer!<strong>

**By the way~ Don't get mad at me for making another story, yeah? I just love to make myself have more work! And you can't get mad since this is like, 8 pages and it took me the whole week to think of how I should express everything I'm thinking of!**

**Ah… but whatever…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Shopping with Rin and Len! preview<strong>

"I-I can't hold it any longer!"

"Just hold on… It's not that heavy, right?"

Says the person who asks me to hold a _mountain_ of clothes!

* * *

><p><strong>And, that's all! Next update is [My Princess]~<strong>

**Review Please~**

**Yours Truly and Sincerely,**

**Sayumi**


	2. Shopping with Rin and Len!

**HEEEEYYY~ :D I UPDATE!**

**Man, I can't believe I actually survived school… and the fact that my **_**best best BEST **_**friend just moved away **

**Anyways~ Review replies!**

**asianchibi99: Your cousins pick up animals from the street too? T-Twenty two…? … That's a lot… Nah, it's no problem! I have been meaning to re-upload it too!**

**StudentFromGallifrey: Yup! Looks like our little Len-kun will need a high mental **_**and**_** physical control of himself! Of course I will! It's a must! **

**KitsuneTHY: Oh yes! She's a physic! Haha, innocently evil… Just like my sis…? **

**Xitlatit123: Thanks! Here's an update, and I'll try to keep on this so-called great work :D**

**LenXRin02: Thanks! I like her mood swings too!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Shopping with Rin and Len!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright! Let's go to the mall!" Rin called. She was wearing a red baseball cap, an oversized red t-shirt, khaki shorts and black fingerless gloves. She also tied her hair into a ponytail…<p>

She looks like a guy…

…

…

…

Actually, she looks like me in a more richly clothes…

"Come on, Len! We have to hurry~" she skipped out of the mansion as I follow behind her. She jumped into the limo as I did the same.

Except that I didn't _jump_ into it…

* * *

><p>When we reached the mall, Rin was dragging me around into practically every store in there.<p>

"Don't you have clothes with _better _quality?" Rin asked the shop manager.

"Well, I'm sorry, Mr. I-want-better-quality-clothes, but this is the best quality of silk that we have!" the shop manager said angrily. Rin frowned.

"My tailor has even better silk than these! How come a famous brand doesn't?" Rin asked. The shop manager pulled on his haired. Ouch.

"You know what? Just get out of this store if you don't like them!" he shouted. Rin let out a hmph, and dragged me out.

"Maybe we should just go to my family's store…" she mumbled.

"Your family has a store?" I blurted out. She nodded. She got her phone out and dialed a number.

"_Hatsune Corp., how may I help you?" _the voice of a woman echoed from her phone.

"Oh, Teto… no need to be so formal!" Rin said mockingly.

"_Rin, how many times have I told you… If you want to talk to your father, call his office number! Not the main desk!_" the woman called 'Teto' said in a scolding tone.

"But Teto~ I wanted to talk to _you _not dad…" Rin said.

"_Oh… So what do you want?_" she asked.

"I wanted to ask the closest Hatsune Corp. clothes store from Bachi Mall…**(A/N: Bachi means bee)**" Rin said.

"_The closest? Well, from Bachi Mall, you should turn left, then go straight, then turn right, then turn left, and then you're there…_" she said.

"Alright! Thanks a lot, Teto!" Rin said and flipped her phone shut. "Let's go, Len!" she grabbed my arm and ran to the limo waiting for us. She pushed me inside and jumped in herself. She told the driver where to go and we drove away.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Len… you have a budget of about 300 000 so let's go pick your clothes first!" Rin said, walking into the mansion-sized clothing store. I almost chocked on air–if that's possible–when I heard her say my budget. I ran after her and walked beside her.<p>

"Are you going to pay all that for my clothes?" I asked. She nodded and dragged me towards the male clothes side.

"Alright, Len! I think this'll suit you so much! And this too, and this! And this!" she handed me every t-shirt, shirt, jeans, vests, and sweaters in the store.

* * *

><p>"I-I can't hold on any longer!" I said.<p>

After about 20 minutes in the store, Rin hade practically made me hold every piece of clothing in the store.

"Just hold on… it's not that heavy, right?"

Says the person who asked me to hold a _mountain _of clothes, literally.

* * *

><p><em>After a few hours of trying and buying…<em>

* * *

><p>"That'll be 20 000," the lady said with wide eyes at the mountain in front of her.<p>

"Okey dokey!" Rin said and handed her the money. The lady smiled and took the money.

"Some men and coming to take these, and when they do, make sure to give them the receipt!" Rin said and dragged me out of the store.

Thank the Lord that's over…

"Now let's get you some shoes!"

Oh Lord, please let me survive this whole day…

* * *

><p><em>After they bought all his necessities…<em>

* * *

><p>"Come on, Len! We're going home!" Rin said as we walk out the Hatsune Corp.'s store.<p>

Finally, after the hell I went through today… And I thought living with _them _was hell…

Before I knew it, we were already in front of her mansion.

"Ah! Rin, where did you go? And why didn't you leave a note, or at least send me a message! I was dead worried about you!" Miku exclaimed in a scolding tone, directed to Rin, of course…

"Well, me and Len went shopping for his clothes since he didn't have any…" Rin said and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I'm sorry for making you worry so much, onee-chan!" Rin said in a childish tone and hugged Miku. "Forgive me, ne, onee-chan?" Miku's frown was changed with a smile as she laughed.

"Alright, alright! No need to do you sweet side, I'd forgive you either way,"she said as she pried Rin away from her. Rin grinned at her and hugged her again.

"Thanks, Miku!" Rin said and dragged me into her mansion, Miku tailing behind us. We entered the living room to see a guy with teal hair sitting on the couch, next to him, is a girl with short, brown hair.

"Mikuo! Meiko-san!" Rin said in surprise. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Well, Rinny. I'm here because my lovely Miku lives here as well, apparently," the guy with teal hair said. "She is part of the infamous Hatsune Household, after all…" he continued.

"Are you saying that I treat her like she's not of the Hatsune Household?" Rin asked threateningly.

"No, I'm just saying that you don't think Miku as a real sister," the guy said casually.

"Why you!" Rin retorted and attempted to punch him when suddenly Miku stood in between them.

"That's it, both of you. I knew it was a bad idea to let Mikuo come in…" she said and took Rin's fist into her hands.

"Rin, I know you don't like him that much–"

"Wrong. I hate him so freaking much, I wish he would just vanish from this world," Rin said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever, but you know you can't hate him because I love him, so accept him, will you?" Miku asked.

"No, I will not. Not in a million years…"

"Oh God… how dramatic can you guys get?" we turned to face the blue haired man rubbing his temples. "Mikuo, just go home… I think Gumi would be real upset to know her brother is here rather than at home waiting for her," he continued. Mikuo nodded and shot Rin a well-hidden glare, which only I noticed before leaving. "Rin, please ask Momo to keep the mountains of clothes you bought for Len in his room," he said. "Meiko, let's go… I'll treat you dinner today," the brunette smiled and nodded, giving Rin a bow first before leaving with Kaito.

"Rin, can I talk to you in my room for a sec?" Miku asked. Rin nodded.

"After I tell Momo to keep all Len's clothes though…" she said and left.

"Len, you can go rest in your room," Miku said to me and got upstairs. I sighed and walked up to my room. I threw myself onto bed and closed my eyes for a moment. There was a knock on the door and I opened it to see Momo, the maid carrying the mountains of clothes easily.

"Rin-sama asked me to arrange these in your closet. May I come in?" she said monotonously. I nodded and let her in. She arrange it for about thirty minutes and left. I sighed. Now, I got nothing to do…

I got up and walked out of the room. I walked around when suddenly I heard faint voices from the room with a green painted door. I went closer to it and pressed my ear gently on the door.

"Rin, please…" I heard Miku say.

"No, and it will forever be no," Rin's voice rang sharp and clear.

"For me?"

"No. I won't accept him, ever. How can you love somebody like that?"

"It's because he's kind, and nice! And gentle too!"

"Him? Kind, nice and gentle? Tell me, Miku… which part of him is like those?" I could practically hear the scoff in her voice.

"You just need to open your eyes… I'm sure you'll see how nice he actually is…"

"No, no, no, no! I will not, and will never accept him! You deserve someone better! Someone like… someone like Rei!"

"You mean Kagene Rei? Are you crazy? He's a world known singer! He's too much for me!"

"Yeah, but he's reeeaaallly nice and kind! I've met him and I'm sure he's the one for you, not that Mikuo!"

"No! Rin, why can't you understand? I love Mikuo, not Rei…" Rin sighed.

"I don't want to argue with you Miku, so just do what you want…" I heard some clothes rustling. I straightened myself and quickly walk away towards my room, which was only two rooms apart.

"Len?" I turned around to Rin, with a fake, curious expression.

"Yeah?"

"Did you… eavesdrop on us?" Rin asked accusingly.

"No," Yes.

"Alright…" I bet she already knows the truth though… I can't even imagine what she'll give me as punishment.

"Come on, dinner's ready and I have to show you to my mom and dad…" I nodded and followed after her to the dining room.

* * *

><p>Meeting her mom and dad… really made me change my impression on the Hatsune Household…<p>

_Flashback_

"Mom, dad… this is Kagamine Len, the boy I talked over the phone about," Rin said, pointing to me, who was behind her.

"Oh~ he's so cute!" her mom said, tilting her head. "I'm Hatsune Miki! Rin and Miku's mother!"

"He certainly is, honey," her dad said and smiled at me energetically. "I'm Hatsune Piko, Rin and Miku's father,"

"Come to think of it, now that you're under Rin's care, that makes you her brother! And I'm your mother! How lucky~" her mom sang.

"Um… I don't know how that works…" Rin said but was completely ignored.

"You can call me 'mom' and you can call him 'dad'!" she continued.

"Y-Yes… mom…" I said awkwardly.

"That's it! Now, call Miku down so we can have dinner, Rin!" her mom said and dragged me to the dining table and sat me down and treated me like a complete baby.

_End of Flasheback_

"Mom, stop spoiling him… He'll turn into Miku!" Rin exclaimed when she entered the dining room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Miku asked, probably hurt by what Rin said. Rin grinned and shook her head. Miku pouted and walked to her seat across me. Rin sat next to me.

"Now, why don't we contact the Kagene Household and the Nakajima Household to inform them about the party we'll be holding next week?"

Kagene… and Nakajima…?

Where have I heard… Ah, that's right, Kagene Rei and Nakajima Mikuo… But…

* * *

><p>How come I feel like I know more than just those two…?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! It's done~<strong>

**I'm so sorry it took forever for me to update this! I was sick, oh so sick!**

**Not that sick, but just sick… I suck at explaining…**

**Oh~ It looks like Len is finding something out from his past! **

**Wait... have I told you that Len doesn't have any memories of his past? No? Well, now that I have, you know!**

**Alright! Anyway~ Those who have twitter and Skype can chat/talk to me there! Both usernames are in my profile!**

**Please review~**

**Yours Truly and Sincerely,**

**Sayumi**


End file.
